The One, Sixth, and Last
by Ziva Divad
Summary: Tony talks about his past loves: Who, What, When, Where, and Why.


A/N: After watching the WongFu video called "The Last", I wanted to do the same thing. You guys should seriously go check that out, it's extremely cute and for all you Mike Chang/Glee lovers, he's in it!

By the way, Ziva does use contractions, just very subtly.

About this story: Tony talks about his first loves: who, what, when, where, and why.

On another note, I've been meaning to get back into my story Ignition (no tags), but school has been piling up on me, so I've had no time what so ever. I'm working on chapter 6 right now, so don't be too mad. I'm trying my best. **If you haven't read that story, what are you doing? Get to it! It's got multiple chapters, and lots of action, especially for one about high school. My other story, WHEN I'M GONE (RELOADED) based on Ziva's childhood. Yes, the song from Eminem. There is no swearing in that one, don't worry. **

Without further ado, here is… The Last

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the video, or movie mentioned below, as well as NCIS or any of the characters.

After a long day of work, the two sat on the couch watching the classic Gene Kelly movie _Singin' in the Rain_, remembering Ziva said she hadn't watched it before. Throughout the day they didn't talk much, but simply enjoyed each other's smile. After finishing their cheap Chinese take-out, Tony put the blu-ray DVD into the player. He walked over to the light switch, darkening the entire room, letting the only light emit from his big screen TV. The lighting created a nice, not too heavy, ambiance. The intro music began playing, together they watched in peace, enjoying each other's company. Ziva leant into him, as he rested his right arm on the back of the couch.

They were near the end of the movie when the curtains opened behind Lina LaMont. The crowd erupted in laughter, guffawing at the phony actress. Ziva chuckled; Tony just smiled at her laugh. He remembered telling that dirt bag, Saleem Ulman, about Ziva. No matter how hard he tried, that damn truth serum was just too strong.

_Tony bit his dry lip, not wanting to divulge any more information, "She was incredible. She had it all; the smile, the looks, the personality, even the smell. Every man's dream. She had it down to a science." _

"_She sounds like, what you Americans call, 'a winner'" Saleem Ulman stood in front of Tony. His big brown eyes boring into Tony's green ones._

_Tony looked right back, letting out a half laugh, "Oh, yeah. If I could drag her back, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but that's impossible…Ziva David is dead."_

A song interrupted Tony's thoughts, _"You are my lucky star…"_

The song was right, she was. There were so many times when he wanted to explode, but she kept him calm. Without even thinking about it Tony bent his neck down kissing Ziva on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered sincerely.

Ziva got up from her leaning position so that she could stare him in the eye. Tony's heart began to race, was it too soon?

Ziva opened her mouth, "How many were there before me?" she asked turning down the volume simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked genuinely confused.

"How many girls did you love before me?"

Tony thought for a moment, "Five." He said calmly.

Ziva looked at him in surprised, almost hurt, but before she could say anything he told her their names: Who, what, when, where, and why.

"Who I loved was a girl I met in college. She was a few years older than me, but that didn't stop me from loving her. When we first met I was a… "Probie", I guess to put it in understandable terms. She was pretty, tall, great smile. Even though I probably imagined most of our get-togethers, the times that we did… were perfect." Tony smiled, looking blankly. "I fell for her, hard, although she turned me down gracefully, I still felt that sort of… wanting. It was amazing. When she graduated, she moved on, taking that part of my happiness with her.

I still continued college, but it had turned dry. I was stuck in a blank stage. Going through the same motions over and over. That was until I met what I loved. She was very nice and selfless, always putting others before herself. We weren't exactly 'just friends'. We were constantly growing and changing physically, emotionally, and relationship-wise. She was always there for me when I need her most, through every girlfriend and break up. I would talk to her about my problems as much as she talked to me. I saw her different boyfriends come and go." Tony let out a short sigh, "That was the issue. Our schedules never seemed to match up. We'd always been in a relationship at the same time, or one would have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, while the other didn't. What we loved about each other was never enough to leave. We were almost perfect…_almost._

When I loved, well… that's a story. She was my very first girlfriend in high school. I know, how could I know what love is at such a young age. Well, the truth is… I didn't; neither of us did; yet we still knew. She was very energetic and spunky. Loved to rock out to music and sing. It was only when stupidity got in the way that we had to go our separate ways.

Where I loved, was in New York City. This is after I moved from college. I finally got my degree and wanted to start fresh. I started working at this pizzeria, minimum wage. I hated it. The only way for me to live was for me to sing in the subways with my beat up guitar." Tony laughed half heartedly, "You've should hear me sing. I was good! ROOOOOOOXAAAANE!" Tony began belting the words to the Police song.

Ziva slapped him on the arm laughing. When they both managed to calm down, Tony continued telling his story, "It was in the subway that I met her. I would see her come and go everyday after work. After a few… 'days'"

"Days?" Ziva asked unbelieving.

"Weeks?" Tony said questioningly.

Ziva just looked at him until he broke, "Okay! Fine! Months. After a couple _**months**_ I mustered up the courage to ask her out. Even though I could never pay the best food or the most fancy restaurants, she would always make things seem more fun then they actually were. She knew how to have fun, yet be mature. When people ask me what city I love most, I say… New York. Home of Frank Sinatra, the statue of liberty, and my first great heart break…" Tony spoke softly, remembering that painful moment.

"Why I loved was a girl who was the most inspirational person I have ever met. She was like the superman to superman. She was truly an amazing person; the only unfortunate part for her was that she was extremely sick. She was diagnosed with leukemia not long after she turned twenty. Even though luck didn't shine her way, she'd make the best of the life she had already. She would go jogging everyday, and push herself to the fullest because she knew she could. So many of us take things for granted, and she made me realize that. As her cancer progressed, the slower and slower she became. Five miles a day became three, then two, then one. She didn't have the energy anymore. I remember seeing her sit on her hospital bed crying because she knew she would never know her first love, heartbreak, or even her first kiss. She was planning it for someone special, someone she wanted find a long the way. 'Why waste life not loving?' she would say. During her last few stages, I sat there with her, so weak and frail. It was hard to see the once strong women, now incapable of taking a leisurely stroll. At one point she grabbed my hand and thanked me for showing her what love is, and she told me to save it. I didn't even know what I did, but what ever it was, I saw a gleam in her eye. It was then that I saw the perfect opportunity to kiss her. It was so light and gingerly, but even when I pulled back, I saw a single tear fall. The slow rhythmic beeped stopped and turned into a long tone…" Tony's smile had completely faded. He looked up at Ziva who had tears welding up.

"I understand now." She managed to breath out.

Tony looked at her, "You are the sixth."

Ziva was confused. She sniffed before speaking, "Sixth? Who, what, when, where, and why… which one am I?"

Tony's voice went soft, almost in a whisper, "You… are none of them," Ziva looked at him, a new sadness coming over her, "because you are all of them."

A slight smile rose on the woman's face, "You are the fantasy, the girl on the golden pedestal. The one where the make believe things are actually true.

You are what I love. The one who is always there for me, to keep me going everyday, and make my life more interesting.

You are when I love: Everyday. You embody youth and energy. You definitely know how to pack a punch and still be fun.

You are where I love. Everywhere I go, I can't seem to take my mind off you. When I go on a trip, I cant wait to come back to see your gleaming smile and beautiful face. You make sure I stay in line. Without you, I'd probably still be in New York City making pizzas and singing in that crappy subway with a beat up guitar."

A smile shown brightly on Ziva's face, making tony smile even bigger, "You are why I love. The person who has taught me to love life, who has shown me to make the most of the little time we have on Earth. You are strong and fierce. Before meeting you I didn't know why I love, but since meeting you, you have given my past, present, and future, a meaning. You are the one, sixth…

The _last_.


End file.
